


You Are My Prison

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has done things most people wouldn't think of doing much less dare to. Especially to the very people he swore to protect. And although he proclaims he will atone, the path to doing so is not as blunt as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mis-Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mis-Kitty).



The black ribbon covering his blue-green eyes only makes his dark senses stronger, easily allowing him to locate the duo. His long silver hair falls about his shoulders as he comes to a stop and removes his hood. The tresses are the only thing that makes him stand out amongst the dark shadows of the city below the Castle That Never Was.

"Riku!"

He turns, locating the young woman that hurries over to him. She brushes some of her short, black hair out of the way of her azure eyes. The smile that lines her lips brings only good news. "Roxas just left, by the time we're ready he'll be here with Sora and everyone else."

"Good… That means it's almost over."

Her lips purse together and she reaches out for him, taking his sleeve between two fingers. "Riku..."

"Hm?"

"You're going to turn yourself in aren't you?"

He almost wants to laugh. She reminds him so much of Kairi that he almost can't help it. Especially since it was only a few months ago that he saw her. He has to stop his train of thought there. He can't handle the image of her tears in his mind right now – not while he's about to throw himself into the midst of battle. Riku pats Xion on the head and smiles, "It's not like I have anywhere to go after this."

She frowns, the hard line not complimenting her gentle features. She tugs harder at his sleeve and looks up at him. Tears bead at the corners of her eyes. He's the only one aside from Roxas that she's been able to trust. "You can't say that!"

"Xion-"

"No, Riku. You have to go back to them. They're your _friends_. They forgive you, don't you see that?"

Riku has to pull away from her, as if to physically withdraw from the conversation entirely. He wants to make her understand. She wasn't there when he nearly threw Sora into darkness and kidnapped Kairi. She didn't have to witness him as he raided worlds, released the Heartless onto them, and ruined lives. She didn't have to see the pained look his Master gave him when officially left the protection of the Keyblade Council.

And she certainly wasn't there when he held Sora's life in his hand as Kairi pleaded for him to end this madness. As she clung onto his arm and _begged_ for him to come back to them – that they can get past this.

Drawing up his hood, Riku keeps his back to Xion. He summons forth a Corridor of Darkness as well as his Keyblade; the navy and crimson blade with the angel and devil wing for a hilt. He takes one step forward into the darkness before stopping, finally giving Xion her answer.

"Nothing can forgive the sins I've made.

**(_)(_)(_)**

The brilliant light throughout the throne room is something that blinds Riku as he stares at the figures seated before him. This is his fate and it's held so high in their hands. He's alright with this, however, and he keeps his head held high despite the fear of what's to come. He'll take what they give and be happy for not getting anything worse.

His eyes settle onto Yen Sid, the aged man staring him down with no mercy whatsoever. He'd rather look into those strict eyes than the ones of Sora or Kairi at the end. They're distraught and rightfully so. After all he's done to them and yet they still want the best for him. It's comical. He swallows hard and tries to relax his fingers out of the fists they've made – trying to ignore the magical cuffs binding his hands. The very thing that seals off his powers.

Yen Sid glances over toward Aqua, the blue-haired woman giving a nod back. His booming voice easily fills the room. "Riku, we have come to the decision that you have helped fell Organization XIII and without you this would have been more difficult. However, your good deeds do not erase the bad."

At the end, Sora plants his hands onto the desk and proceeds to stand – wanting to object right then and there. But Riku silences Sora quickly. "I understand. I will atone for the crimes I have committed in whichever way deemed fit."

This seems to please Yen Sid. Although the look Kairi gives him is one Riku can't bare. His friends; he wants nothing more than to be with them. Even his former mentor, Terra, seems disgruntled about all of this. He got off far easier, seeing as he didn't kill anyone. Not like Riku, how he willingly switched sides and drug his friends and those around them through the mud.

"Very well." Yen Sid stands, the others following. "You are sentenced to two years in Castle Oblivion. One of those you'll be spending in solitary confinement."

"M- Master Yen Sid!" Sora spins toward the older man and sweeps his arm wide, careful not to hit Ventus in the process. "Can't you possibly just-"

Riku bows, bending at the waist. "Thank you Master Yen Sid for your gracious leniency." He stands straight but dares not to lift his eyes to any of them. It'll only make these next strides all the more painful. Riku turns around and willingly walks toward the two guards waiting for him.

Behind him he can hear Kairi choke back a sob followed by several chairs scraping against the floor. They'll be going one way and he another. He steadies his breathing and steels his heart. The only way he'll see them again is if he's strong enough. Then and only then will he be free from his future prison.

**(_)(_)(_)**

A sigh breaks break past Riku's lips as he plops down onto the stiff bed. The room is barren save for the one sitting across from him. There's an extension through and door-less threshold that houses only a toilet and sink, but gives no privacy whatsoever. Not that Riku bothers to care. As far as he's been told, he'll have no one in the cell with him for the remainder of his stay.

None of it really matters. Not with the days ticking by slowly. He's made it through a year of solitary and the last few months, although they'll be nothing to scoff at, he can handle it. Riku leans back on his bunk and draws up the book he had been reading last night. Just as he flips the page he hears a familiar sound.

The thud of heavy boots stomping down the corridor. He begins to read the heavy set text, figuring the last place they'll stop is at his cell. The only times they visit him out of turn is when Kairi is here to visit him or he's had to be escorted back after getting in a fight with the other inmates. But, just as many times before, he's proven wrong as those footfalls stop before the thick, white door with the small window at the top.

_Click._

The locks slide and the door opens, giving way as a young man is thrust inside. In the doorway is a tall brunet that has eyes of steel. He glances over to Riku. The latter is quick to peek over the top of his book - sweeping his eyes between them. "What's going on?"

He has to refrain from using the guard's name. While he's on good terms with everyone, it's best not to let others know that. The man, known as Leon, nods over to the disgruntled man. "Your new roommate."

That's all he has to say before shutting the door and resetting the bolts that seal the door. Riku slowly moves. It takes him quite a few moments to absorb this new presence. Of course in his time at Organization XIII he had heard of this one and only once or twice had he ever set eyes on him.

Yet here he is: The spiky black hair that is far too much like Sora's own. The piercing eyes that look like melted gold and the smirk that settles on his pale countenance. Although the white shirt and pants don't suit him. Not like the bodysuit of darkness had.

Riku's eyes fall onto the bracelets on his wrists. The metal is different from his own despite the man before him being both a Keyblade Wielder as well as being able to harness the darkness. Riku's are gray and taut around his wrist; loose enough to allow the skin to breath. The man's are a deep crimson and are thicker, almost resembling wrist bands than the power-sealing bracelets.

The man turns to him, hands coming up to rest on his hips. A smirk curls onto his countenance, "Long time no see, traitor."

He narrows his eyes. "Funny coming from you, Vanitas."

Riku holds his gaze. He has to treat this one like a wild animal; no sudden movements, eye contact, and show no fear. He's deliberate in his motions as he settles back against the bed and returns to his book. Although he's sure to keep his eye on Vanitas.

He can't deny that Vanitas looks so much like Sora – like home – and yet drastically like his past all at the same time. It's some sort of sick joke, one that only he understands fully. Vanitas strides over to him and in one fluid movement he plucks the book from Riku's hands.

"Hey!"

Riku sits upright as Vanitas turns away from him, flipping the pages back and forth. "What kind of stupid book is this?" He seems to choke on a breath of air. Sputtering, Vanitas spins back around. "Are you _kidding_ me? _Romance_?"

The glare piercing through Vanitas is deadly, although thankfully it can't kill. Not that Vanitas pays much attention to Riku's anger to begin with. "Give it back."

Vanitas raises a brow, "Why?"

Riku swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. "I was reading that."

A chuckle leaves Vanitas' lips as he waves the book back and forth. "What do I care? Maybe I want to read it."

"I thought you couldn't read."

It's a jab, although one that isn't entirely false. After all, he was raised as a weapon as far as Riku knows. It's proven right to some degree as Vanitas hurls the book forward. It sails past Riku's head and slams into the white wall behind them before dropping onto Riku's bed.

"That was uncalled for."

Vanitas takes a step forward, grabbing at the front of Riku's plain white shirt. Riku is quick to take note that Vanitas is just a hair shorter than him, enough to make him have to look down slightly. And the yet dark haired man has all the confidence in the world.

"The only thing that's uncalled for is you." He shoves at Riku, forcing the latter's legs to bump up against the edge of the bed. " _You're_ the one that ruined it for the rest of us. Just had to go tattle. How pathetic!"

Riku refuses to back down, that's just not how he is. He reaches around Vanitas' arm and grabs at his chin, pressing his fingers against the other man's cheeks. He hasn't made it out with minimal scratches for not showing he means business.

"Maybe if you weren't such a freak I wouldn't have had to turn you and your buddies in."

Vanitas shoves Riku one last time and smacks his hand away, forcing distance between them once more. Riku is unable to keep his balance as he plops back down onto the bed. Vanitas cuts his eyes away as he scoffs, moving over to his side of the cell – the stark, off-white cell.

He can only stare at the dark haired being's back. The second he goes to turn to flop onto his bunk, Riku averts his eyes to grabbing for his book. He doesn't like this situation one bit and he knows it can only get worse. At least for now, Vanitas resides on his bed and is quiet, allowing Riku to continue reading.

**(_)(_)(_)**

_The darkness curls and extends, stretching up from the ground to take form of a portal. A doorway to a place that he shouldn't be going. He knows very well what lies ahead. But the hand that reaches out, waiting for him to take it, is far too promising. The gift of power, the very strength he believes he needs, isn't as far away as it seems._

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud…_

_It continues until the footfalls stop at the end of the great staircase leading to the throne room where the Keyblade Masters are waiting. All but one. A tall man stands there, catching his breath as he takes a shaky step forward, reaching out to him as well._

" _Riku..."_

_Said boy turns, his eyes locking with the man's cerulean. Those spiky, brown tresses sway back and forth with the breeze cutting through the area. But it doesn't hide the raw concern etched into his strong countenance. "No Mas… Terra."_

_That's right. This man isn't his Master any longer. The second he made his choice last night he gave up the right to call the man that. He's nothing more than an enemy now. One he wishes he didn't have to make. But he rips his gaze away and settles it back on the man clad in black before him._

_He towers over Riku and not simply in height. The confidence in his stature makes him seem like he's a giant. Not that his piercing amber eyes make it any easier to not notice him. The long silver, hair brushes against the skin next to his eyes as he tilts his head, glancing over Riku's head and to Terra._

" _He's chosen his side."_

_Terra shakes his head. "No!" He rushes forward, grabbing onto the back of Riku's yellow and white vest. Yanking him backwards against his chest, Terra wraps his arms around him. "He's a kid! He doesn't know what he's doing!"_

" _Ah. Like you once were."_

_He flinches at that and Riku can only imagine what is hidden in the depth of those words. But he can't focus on that, not as those strong arms are holding so tightly onto him. "Please let me go. I don't want to hurt you."_

" _Tch, like you could." Terra takes a steadying breath, "You're not going anywhere until we talk." He then throws a glare over at the golden eyed enemy. "You might as well leave Xemnas."_

" _I won't be leaving empty handed."_

_Terra chooses to ignore him once more and instead lets go of Riku enough to turn him around. He grips tightly at Riku's shoulders, staring into his eyes. "Riku, this isn't a game. If you go with him there might be no coming back."_

" _I know that."_

" _Then_ why _? Did I do something wrong?" He sighs, "What happened?"_

_Riku can't look up at him a second longer. He bows his head and tries to make the words form. He wants to say that he's scared. That watching Terra almost die on that last mission almost killed him to. To watch his hero unconscious under the hands of a healer was too much. He can't take losing Terra or anyone – certainly not Sora or Kairi. He needs to become stronger and fast. He doesn't have time to wait._

_But he can't. He can't make a single word break free from his lips. Not while his tongue feels like lead in his mouth. Especially when part of him wants to melt into the hug that waits for him if he stays. His family… he doesn't_ want _to leave._

_He lifts his gaze and tries to steel his heart, sinking it down deep so that it can't possibly get hurt. "Master Xehanort can help me where you can't. There's nothing you can do to change my mind now."_

" _Very well. Riku, come."_

_Xemnas' voice rings loud and clear in Riku's ears. He's out of time and now he's regretting that he didn't explain any of this. He didn't even leave a note. Then again, he didn't expect Terra to notice his absence after dinner either. Riku begins to try to pull away but Terra's grip is iron-clad._

" _No, I won't l- Agh!"_

_Terra's grasp vanishes as those strong hands slide away and he falls to his knees before Riku. The second he's collapsing to the side, Riku sees the culprit. A young boy the height as him standing by the stairs. A dark mask cover his head entirely and his body is clad in a suit of black with a red vein-like pattern crawling all over it. Something about him strikes a cord in Riku and he's not sure why._

_But the boy speaks to him still, scolding him as he strides toward him. "Seriously? How pathetic..." He kicks at Terra's leg on the way by and bumps his shoulder against Riku's. For that split second, a shiver races up Riku's spine. "Get lost, we don't need another baby to take care of."_

_Being able to smell darkness, Riku almost wants to gag at having to breath in what comes off of this youth. It invades all of his senses even when the boy continues past and into the portal. It makes him forget so much and threatens to drown him right on the spot. At least until Xemnas' hand falls onto his shoulder._

" _Come."_

_Riku obeys and turns around, following the man into the portal. Although he does spare a glance back at his former Master. He knows he's alright, but he also knows he has a lot of work ahead of him if he plans to keep anyone safe from here on out._

**(_)(_)(_)**

_Click._

"Please proceed to the cafeteria."

_Click. Swish._

The cell door slides open just as Riku is sitting up. He rubs at his eyes, trying to get that dream out of his mind. He hasn't had a memory like that surface in such a long time, at least eight months or more. But with Vanitas appearing again in his life, he's sure that's the trigger. That's when it hits him.

He glances over to the bunk on the other side of the room and takes note of Vanitas as he begins to stir. The intercom must be new to Vanitas or he's a hard sleeper because he doesn't get up as fast as the others that have been in this wing. Riku is slow enough as it is, but that's only because he doesn't want to run into everyone and possibly get cornered into a fight. Nonetheless, Riku takes off out of the cell the second he's awake enough to move without tripping.

The white-haired youth doesn't stop moving until he's in the line for breakfast. Even then he stays on his toes as he grips tightly at the gray tray in his hands that slowly fills with food. Just as he gets to the end and has to make his way to the table he always sits at, an arm slings over his shoulder. Riku holds back a groan – he was _so_ close.

"Hey there kiddo, long time no see."

"You saw me yesterday. Or are you losing your mind to go along with your eye, Xigbar?"

The lanky man tightens his hold on Riku as they walk to the table that seems so far away. Riku knows he just has to get there. They'll leave him alone then. Just like always. Although most of the Organization that _is_ in here doesn't pay him much mind. The only true bothersome few are Xigbar and Saïx. Which Riku can understand. They were closest to the leaders and are surely bitter.

Riku is glad for one thing; Master Xehanort and his league of superiors are held in other wings. For more than one reason he's sure. The last thing he wants is to have to run into one of them instead. It makes handling Xigbar seem like child's play.

Just as Riku thinks he'll make it, a large man gets in the way. Xaldin, a bulky man with long sweeping dreadlocks, stands from a table and goes to take his tray back to the counter. Only for Riku to run into him. The mush that is today's main course sloshes out of the small container seated on the tray and onto Xaldin's white shirt.

Off to the side, Axel chuckles. "Now you've done it, hero."

Not bothering to retort at that, Riku can only stare up at Xaldin. Xigbar yanks the tray from Riku's grasp and pushes him forward, "You'd better say you're sorry."

Riku glares over his shoulder at the gun expert. "Like hell I will. It's your fault."

He turns back to Xaldin, daring to part his lips. He can see the anger radiating off the taller man like smoke off a fire. He's not sure there's going to be an easy way to put this one out. Especially as the latter raises a hand.

Only to go tumbling backwards as his feet are knocked out from under him. Xaldin crashes down onto the floor with a yelp of pain while Xigbar merely stares. They all do. Especially as the culprit rises to his feet with a grin. Those ebony spikes give him away as he nods towards Xigbar's arm still around Riku's shoulders.

"Unless you want me to take you out too, I suggest you get your hands off of what's mine."

Riku tries to interject, to put Vanitas in his place, but the young man furthest from them does that just fine. And Riku is grateful to a degree, even if the weaver of illusions did try to kill him once more twice. Zexion, resting his head on his hand, raises his only visible eyebrow at Vanitas. "How absurd. A mistake doesn't have the right to own anything when they shouldn't even exist."

Much to Riku's surprise, he catches a slight twitch of Vanitas' right eye. The only tell tale sign that the young man is about to explode in anger. That grin on his face seems to turn dark as he moves over to the edge of the table, slapping one hand down onto it. "Is that so? Well, I know where mine is. Actually, I know where yours is too." Zexion shoots him a glare, demanding his silence, but Vanitas doesn't dare stop. Instead, he nods toward Axel, "On bottom."

Axel's eyes widened as Lexaeus' gaze swivels to him. Riku almost finds it comical that the two had bothered keeping that from the silent giant. Although surely not hard considering they share a cell. Instead he uses this distraction of the bulky man finally parting his lips to escape. He slips out from under Xigbar's arm and leaves his tray on a table.

Vanitas turns back toward Riku only to see Xigbar. Seething, he pushes past the taller man and rushes after to where he's sure the hero has gone. There's no way he's losing his toy just yet. On the way out of the cafeteria, Vanitas snatches up an apple from Riku's abandoned tray.

It doesn't take him long to catch up to Riku just as the latter is entering their shared room. "Hey idiot! Why'd you leave?"

Riku spins around on his heel the second he's in the center of the room. Just stepping inside, Vanitas can barely blink before Riku is shoving him up against the wall beside the door. "What is your _problem_? I'm not your entertainment!"

Vanitas holds up the apple, tossing it up to twirl on the tip of his finger. "I didn't want you to go hungry. That's what roommates are for."

"You're full of it. You don't give a crap about me so lay off."

"I'm just trying to help. Those sharks will eat you up if you're not-"

"I've been doing fine without you."

That seems to make the humor die from Vanitas' eyes. Something Riku doesn't even notice as he loosens his grasp. He turns away, beginning towards his bed. Vanitas, however, clutches the apple in his hand before slowly drawing it back. He launches it toward Riku, intending to nail the silver-haired youth in the back of the head.

But Riku isn't a fighter for nothing.

He spins around and catches the fruit without wasting a second. He glares at Vanitas and out of pure instinct he goes to throw it back, aiming for that small spot between his eyes. But he stops at the last second, letting it fall from his fingertips. The apple bounces once before rolling across the floor and bumping against Vanitas' plain white slip-on shoes.

"Hmph, that's all?"

Riku has to swallow hard. He can't believe he let himself come so close as to making a blow. One wrong move and he'll have months, even years, added to his sentence and that's the last thing he wants.

"You're not worth fighting."

_That_ is what stings more than the lack of anger in those sea-blue eyes. It makes Vanitas falter and unsure of what he's to do next. He's always had hate and distaste butting up against him, making it so easy to send it back out. But those eyes, those pure eyes, seem to hold only contempt.

Emotions, other than what he knows, threaten to well up inside of him and he can't take it. Without another word Vanitas turns on his heel and leaves the room. Something Riku watches only from the corner of his eye. He can't help but feel a little guilty but he muses that thought for only a moment. After all he chalks it up to merely being because he looks so much like Sora.

**(_)(_)(_)**

For the next week Riku is relatively surprised. No one seems to bother with him and even Vanitas has generally left him alone. It baffles him but he's also not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak. He's grateful for the lack of conflict and abundance of silence. Considering Vanitas doesn't pay him a lick of attention after returning from his sessions with Ansem.

Riku calmly walks back to his cell with a small load of books that Naminé had saved for him. She's one of the many volunteers that tend to treat him far better than the others. If only because he returns the respect to her threefold. It's only when he gets near his room that he smells it.

The heady scent of darkness and he knows it's not Vanitas.

Not that he lets it deter him from going towards it. In fact he only stops when he's a few steps away, watching as the two culprits emerge from it; Xigbar and Saïx.

He knows this won't be good. After all they _were_ two of Xehanort's closest cohorts. Xigbar isn't what worries Riku though, it's Saïx. The blue haired man is a force to be reckoned with for more than one reason and the muscles evident through his plain shirt is one of them. He loosens his hold on the books as Saïx takes a step closer, moving in front of Xigbar.

The dark haired man shakes his head. "Xemnas is still pretty broken up about what you did."

Riku gives a small huff, "I'm sure he is." He's far from stupid. The man in question feels nothing, especially towards him. "You're all where you belong for trying to disrupt the balance."

"Well then it's our lucky day since you're here too, hero."

Saïx moves forward, reaching out with surprising speed. But Riku knows it's coming and he ducks down just in time as that hand sails over his head. The books in his hands fall to the ground, however, as Saïx quickly changes his target. He grabs onto Riku's hair, twisting the strands around his fingers and yanking them from the ponytail they're pulled back into.

A small scream tries to rip from Riku's throat but he holds it steady and endures the pain. He reaches up and grabs at Saïx's wrist. But that only helps him stand up when the latter forces him to his feet. He doesn't remain on them long as Saïx lifts his leg, kneeing Riku in the stomach. He lets go of the tresses in his grasp and allows Riku to fall back to his knees.

Golden eyes glare down at him before they're intercepted by Xigbar moving in front. He kneels down in front of Riku, arms draped over his spread knees. "Ya know kiddo, we're a pretty forgiving bunch. And seeing as Ansem likes you, why not help us out as an apology?"

Riku lifts his head, eyes blazing. He says nothing, only keeps Xigbar's gaze. It's enough to make the older man huff as he pushes on his knees as he stands up. "Fine, fine." He pats Riku's head before moving past. "The offer stands."

As Saïx walks past him, he bumps into Riku and forces him to the side. The latter tumbles over and throws out his hand just in time to brace himself before landing on his rear end. He doesn't even look at the two brutes as they walk away. Instead he stares down at the books scattered on the ground.

He shouldn't have thought he was having such an easy time. Destiny loves to prove him wrong after all.

"Geez, how pathetic."

Speaking of destiny. Riku lifts his eyes briefly, letting them cut over to Vanitas as he man strides past him. He's surprised, to say the least, as Vanitas bends over and picks up the tomes. He begins to tote them away into the cell only to pause at the threshold. "Maybe staying by my side isn't so bad after all."

"I don't need your help."

Vanitas leaves him there without a word. As Riku begins to pick himself up off the floor he can only wonder if Vanitas had something to do with that. If maybe, it's all a ploy to break him and bring him back to their side. Even so, he can't help but let the theories form.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Sitting out in the courtyard, Riku stares up at the sky. It's black with clouds as heavy rain pours down. Everyone else is inside away from the storm except for him. For some reason the rain is soothing to him. Although a true storm has him shivering slightly. It reminds him too much of one day in particular.

The door behind him opens and thuds shut. He glances out of the corner of his eye to see Zexion of all people. The latter drops down to sit on the step beside him. The overhang leaves them dry from the downpour and drowns out all other noise, leaving them alone with one another. Riku glances over to him, "Do you need something?"

"Not even a hello?" Zexion merely stares out, hands crossed over his knees. "It certainly can't be easy living with that thing."

_Vanitas…_ Riku isn't sure if he wants to bother talking to him, but aside from their battles there has been no bad blood between them. He even spared Zexion's life in their last encounter. Surely he'll be able to pry out some needed information. After all, curiosity is a hell of a thing. "What is he?"

"Ah, so you do want to know. Feel something for the mistake?"

"He's no different than us."

Zexion seems to muse this, although not openly. "Hmm.. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He glances over to Riku, making sure he has the other man's attention. After all, if he's going to give out precious secrets he's not going to let himself be ignored. "Ventus absorbed Vanitas once."

"I know."

"If you'd let me finish."

"Master Xehanort separated them again. But upon his return, Vanitas could no longer summon Unversed." This Riku knows, but he doesn't dare interject again. "Unversed are Vanitas' emotions. They're rather extreme and now they can only stay inside of him."

Riku finally turns his head, looking over to Zexion. There's something troubling in his words and the way he purses his lips ever so slightly. "Xehanort knew."

"Yes. In fact he had Vexen run experiments to try and force the Unversed to generate from him."

He almost wants to wince. Never once was he subjected to anything at the hands of that mad scientist. After all, he saw the effects that came from it in Xion. She was never the same after having to endure that torture.

Zexion finally glances over to Riku, their eyes locking for the first time in a while. "A piece of advice. If I were you, I'd stay far away from that monster."

Riku chuckles as he stands, brushing his hands over himself. "That doesn't mean a lot coming from you."

Before Zexion can dare to counter – something which they could easily do all day – the door cracks open to reveal golden eyes and pitch black hair. He glares down at Zexion, "What do you think you're doing bookworm?"

Opening the door the rest of the way, Riku slips inside past him. Vanitas takes a step outside only to smack at the back of Zexion's head. Although the latter moves at the last second, ending in Vanitas' fingers simply brushing against his hair. "What the hell did you tell him?"

Zexion stands, turning to him with crossed arms and a slightly raised brow. The rather amused expression on his face only infuriates Vanitas that much more. "Wouldn't you like to know? Perhaps I told him about how you're weaker than those Flood you created."

"Why you-!"

He goes to punch forward, to even shove Zexion out into the rain, but the latter is far more skilled than to let that land. He steps tot he side and grabs at Vanitas' wrist. Zexion uses Vanitas' momentum against himself and sends him stumbling down the steps and out into the rain. Vanitas falls to his knees while his hands slam down against the puddled ridden ground.

"Fitting.. Why don't you cool off and then try asking nicely?"

Zexion turns and retreats to the dry indoors, leaving Vanitas with his head bowed. He glares down at the gray ground and hates every part of it. The rain soaks through his clothes and drips through his hair. It slides down his face as he closes it eyes. He lifts a balled fist only to slam it down onto the ground.

The water splashes from the force and the small crack of thunder masks the roar that tears from his throat. He pushes himself up onto his knees and stares up at the sky rippled with black and gray. The slightest ounce of moonlight tries to peak through and he tries to focus on that as rain beats down on his face.

For a moment he doesn't know what's worse; sending the emotions out only to have them come back full force or to have them and never be free of them for even a moment.

Riku, after leaving Vanitas with Zexion, headed straight back to his room. There he went straight to sleep, not wanting to be bothered at all. Especially as the storm just outside of the thick walls began to show signs of lightning and thunder. Knees drawn up, Riku is roughly roused from his sleep.

Groggy and unsure of how long he's even been out, he rolls over. Riku stretches out and lets his eyes adjust to the slight glow of the crystal implanted into the ceiling. He can smell the rain so prominently that he's almost disoriented into thinking he's not inside. Eyes drift over to land on Vanitas just in time to see the man turn over.

He thrashes slightly, pushing the blanket away with a small whimper. A sound so drastically out of his character that Riku's eyes widen and he sits straight up. Straining his ears he waits, patiently, and catches it again. Only then is he sure he hears it at all. Riku is cautious as he rises from his bed and places his bare feet on the cold floor.

Not wanting to do a thing to wake him, Riku tiptoes slowly. The less noise the better. Just as he gets to the edge of the bed, he can see the pale face contorted into what seems to be pain. What's more are the tears, which roll down his cheeks, that glint in the light. Riku reaches out, unable to stop himself, and just as his fingers brush against the spiky, black fringe Vanitas moves.

Rolling over and away from Riku, he curls up in on himself. Even from the distance between them and the sparse lighting, Riku can see that he's trembling. If only slightly. He's honestly not sure what to do and he almost contemplates ignoring him. But the thought of sleep is far from his mind as he remembers Zexion's words.

He wonders if maybe there had been a Terra in Vanitas' life would things have been different. In fact, would they even be in this mess. Surely not, but then Vanitas wouldn't be here to begin with. Riku huffs before finally giving in. He plops down, rather ungracefully, onto the bed. Turning slightly, he places a hand on Vanitas' shoulder.

That's all it takes for Vanitas to toss back over. As if needy for the contact, he latches onto Riku's arm, tugging the latter down even. Riku allows himself to be drawn downward and even readjusts so he lays beside him. While it seems strange, he's not uncomfortable in the least.

Vanitas' darkness doesn't choke him and the small light he knows is in there is tempting. He doesn't want Vanitas to lose that now that he's his own being. It wouldn't be fair to let him evolve into what Xehanort became. The damp cheek presses against his arm and he takes a deep breath.

He surely won't be moving for some time, best to get comfy now. Riku is taken aback as Vanitas begins to move closer, even daring to rest his head on Riku's chest. And yet he never lets go of Riku in the slightest, his grip stays ironclad. A sigh slips from Riku's lips as he brings up a hand to run through Vanitas' hair. Not only does it help sooth the troubled man and his emotions, but it aids Riku in drifting off back to sleep. It's comfortable and he can't help it, after all, it's like he's a kid again and he's bunking with Sora – a pleasant memory he takes with him into his dreams.

**(_)(_)(_)**

The buzz of the intercom recedes as Vanitas slowly rouses from his sleep. It takes him a moment to realize that there's something different – something warm. He slowly tries to sit up only to realize there's a slight weight on his head. Eyes adjusting, Vanitas pushes himself up. As he does, the weight on his head slides away and thunks softly against the bed.

There, lying beside him, is Riku with such a peaceful expression on his face. Vanitas first instinct is to shove the taller man off the bed and onto the unforgiving ground. But as he reaches down to push at his side, he stops. Something inside just won't let him do it and frankly, it pisses him off more.

His chest tightens, as if there's a ton of weight on top of it. And he can't stand it a second longer. Vanitas scoots down the bed and pushes himself to his feet. Striding over to stand beside the bed, he watches for just a moment. Surely Riku will wake up and throw a fit. Not that Vanitas is entirely sure why Riku's in his bed to begin with.

"Mmm..."

Vanitas' eyes lock onto the quivering of Riku's lips as he readjusts, tugging the blanket back over him. There's something so innocent and pure about it all that Vanitas can't help it. He doesn't even try to resist the urge. He merely bends down and prepares to steal a kiss – something he's only seen. But just as he's about to – he stops – as if coming back to the reality of what he's about to do.

"Tch… whatever."

He stands up and spins around, getting away from Riku as quickly as he can. Unable to deal with the emotions, he rushes to his appointment with Ansem – craving any sort of distraction. He hates having emotions that he can't even get rid of temporarily. Even if they did come back tenfold.

Before he knows it he's sitting in Ansem's office on the stool closest to the man. "Can you hurry this up, I have things to do."

Ansem swivels in his chair with a laugh, "Yes, yes I'm sure you do."

Vanitas tries not to lock eyes with the man as he lifts his arm. Ansem draws forth an elevated tray on wheels and plucks up a few picks. He begins to adjust and examine one of Vanitas' wrist bands. Something the latter has gotten used to.

He used to be able to break them, shatter them just with pure will. But Ansem has gotten better at making sure his power is contained. Not that Vanitas doesn't watch, he tries to soak in everything the man does and where he pokes at the gadget. Most of the others aren't even allowed to watch the process. But Vanitas has a hunch that Ansem either feels sorry for him or can't help but pity him since he looks like that fool.

Ansem sits back in the charge, finished with the procedure. "Vanitas, were you aware that today is Riku's birthday?"

Vanitas merely glares, "Why the hell would I care?"

"He'll have a visitor today, but when you see him would you give him something for me?"

The glare stays steady, especially as Ansem stands and pushes the chair away. He moves to rummage through the desk drawers. Vanitas lets his eyes wander over to the tray still sitting beside him. Gently, so very gently, he grabs at one of the picks without it making a sound. "What's in it for me?"

Another chuckle, as if the man doesn't listen to a word he says. It frustrates Vanitas but he does well to hold the emotion back. Especially as he leans down to slip the poker into the back of his slip-on shoes. He just brushes his pant leg back into place and sits up when Ansem turns around.

In his hands is a small square box, rather plain, but perhaps that's the point. Vanitas stands, preparing to leave, when Ansem hands it to him. Of course Vanitas takes it, he doesn't want to make a scene – not right now. "Give this to Riku when he returns."

"Why would I do that?"

"I believe you'll make sure it gets to him."

"You're a fool old man." Vanitas turns and starts to leave, the box in his hands. He idles at the threshold but doesn't dare look back at him. "Maybe you should be in here instead of me."

Ansem seems to muse this as Vanitas takes a step away, "Perhaps you're correct."

Vanitas walks down the empty hall and dares to peak inside the relatively flimsy box. Inside is a small yellow cake with a thick layer of light blue frosting on top. He closes the top with a chuckle. At least this means that they won't be searched until next week and that's all the time he needs.

Sitting on the edge of his bunk, Vanitas as he waits patiently for the door at the end of the block to shut. The second it does, he grins. That's the last round made until shift change, giving him at least a minimum of an hour if not more. He jumps up to his feet and stomps over to Riku, who's asleep.

He shakes at Riku's shoulder, "Hey idiot, wake up."

Slowly rousing from his sleep, Riku swats at Vanitas' hand. "Go away."

"Like hell. I went through a lot of trouble to get this to you. Or are you having sweet dreams of that visitor you got today?"

Riku sits up right and pushes Vanitas away, "Don't ever talk about Kairi like that."

"Whatever." Vanitas turns and struts back to his bed. There he bends down and pushes the sheet, draping over the edge, to the side. He pulls out the small box and walks it back over to Riku, dropping it into his hands.

"What's this?" He opens the top and his eyes widen. He can't believe what he's seeing. As he takes the box apart, opening it fully on his lap, he breaks off a small piece. Popping it into his mouth, Riku closes his eyes. It's sweet and salty and tastes just like home. Riku hums softly to himself as he finally looks up to Vanitas with blue smeared on his lips. "Well then it's only fair you get half."

Vanitas' brows fury, "I don't like sweet things."

Riku shrugs his shoulders and pulls another bite off. The whole time he can feel Vanitas' eyes on him and he can't help but get the sense that Vanitas _does_ want some regardless. After all, it is better than what they get to eat from the cafeteria. Riku looks up once more, "Are you-"

Vanitas' lips crash down against his own. He doesn't dare to grab at Riku's chin and he's surprised – they both are – that Riku doesn't push him away. Even as Vanitas slips his tongue out and licks the frosting off Riku's lips before pulling away. Riku does his best not to look like it bothers him, although it's relatively difficult to keep the flush coming up onto his face.

"I thought you didn't like sweet things."

"Maybe I lied." Vanitas promptly laughs and reaches down. He breaks off a corner of the cake, "You're pathetic." He stuffs it into his mouth as he retreats to his bed and sits there, slightly turned away, as he fiddles with bracelet.

Not that Riku pays him any mind. He's too busy trying to eat another piece to try and distract from the tingle that remains on his lips. It's in that moment that he realizes Vanitas is _not_ a dark being that happens to look so much like Sora. No, he's far weaker than the brunet and he's drowning over there by himself as everyone else just watches.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Much to his surprise, the next month passes by without so much as a hitch. No one seems to bother with him too much save for the occasionally jab from Xigbar or Vanitas' short insults. But today marks the day where he only has two more weeks before he's free – free to go back to his friends. As much as he didn't fight this sentence, he's happy it'll be over sooner rather than later.

Although part of him feels torn about having to leave soon. His days are filled with Vanitas' harassment while the nights he spends comforting the dark haired man as those emotions seem to overpower him. As if sleep is the only place and time he's vulnerable. But Riku knows he can't even think of asking Yen Sid to make an exception. Vanitas is just as lethal as the others.

Riku glances over to Vanitas, it's not as though he's paying attention to his book anyway. It's only then that he notices that Vanitas is fiddling with something. He strains his eyes and tilts his head to see that it's the bracelet. And he's using one of Ansem's tools. Riku flings his legs over the edge of the bed, "Vanitas!"

Just as he does, the band falls from Vanitas' wrist and lands on the ground with a sharp clunk. Riku can only stare as Vanitas stands, crunching the feeble metal beneath his feet as they suddenly are covered in the red and black boots of his dark bodysuit. It consumes his body and leaves only his face uncovered, a face that slowly turns toward Riku.

A shiver races up Riku's spine and he's not sure what to do at first. He just knows he has to say something – anything. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting out of her, what else? Besides, I can't let you get out of here before me."

"You're crazy, you'll never-"

Riku's eyes widen slightly as Vanitas summons his Keyblade, Void Gear. When unable to call forth his own weapon, Riku is slightly intimidated to see it. Especially as Vanitas raises it as he chuckles, "If you want, you can come with me. But I have rules."

Glaring hard, Riku falls into a defensive stance just in case. There's no way he's going to let this ruin his chances to get out of here. And he's certainly not going to let Vanitas waltz out of here without so much as a fight. "No and you're not going anywhere either."

Vanitas laughs, "Seriously? I either scram now or never and you're not stopping me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on..." he groans. "You're slower than you look. You're the only one that got special treatment. The rest of us are only allowed to go out if we're walking into a deep grave." Riku just isn't sure what to say and he doesn't get the chance as Vanitas waves his left hand. "Don't even start. Now stay out of the way."

Riku shakes his head and then rushes toward the cell door just as Vanitas prepares to send a blast of magic at it. The latter stops, growling low, "I said out of the way."

It's then that the cell door flies open and there stands two guards with protective gear hiding their faces and bodies. But Riku knows they're going to take a beating if Vanitas has at them. He spins around, prepared to tell them to run when suddenly Vanitas is behind him. The tip of the Keyblade presses to his back as he feels a binding spell wrap around him, forcing him to stay near Vanitas.

The latter smirks as he raises his free hand and sends forth a dark thunder spell. It slams into them, shocking them as they fall to the ground. Riku glares at Vanitas over his shoulder. "They better be alive."

Vanitas scoffs, "Yeah whatever, just get moving. I know _you_ know where to go."

Riku does as he's told, not that he has much choice. His own bracelets prohibit him from using an Esuna spell so he can get away. A lot good they are in this situation. The guards continue to try and stop them, but Vanitas is quick to render them immobile without hesitation. Riku makes sure he looks hard, making sure they're all still breathing. The last of the guards, three of the toughest, are already waiting for them by the time they make it to the front doors.

That's when Vanitas releases the spell and surges toward the guards. Riku stumbles, reaching out toward Vanitas to grab him but he falls short. Vanitas slashes and trips each of them, knocking them all unconscious before they can lift their weapons. And Riku is strangely impressed. For someone who has been locked up he hasn't gotten rusty at all. Then again, the body surely remembers better than the mind.

It's then that Vanitas stops, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk on his countenance. "You coming or not?"

Riku can see beyond that crazy smirk and the wild yellow eyes to the pain that pulsates beneath. He wants to say yes, if anything to keep him out of trouble and show him that even he can be more than a killer. Because Vanitas is no different than he is. Just someone who made some bad choices and has to live with them. But he doesn't want to do this the wrong way.

He shakes his head and Vanitas turns away. The furrowed brows and the dark portal are the last thing he sees before Vanitas is gone. But he know that won't be the last time he sees him. It never is.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Riku can't be happier to be standing in the spot he was two weeks again when Vanitas made his escape. Gone is the uniform for prisoners and returned is his normal clothing, sent to him by Kairi herself. She knows exactly what he likes and he can't help but smile. He's dressed in a white vest with a black collar and yellow back. It's zipped up just to his collarbones and unzipped below just above his belt. His jeans are loose fitting and tucked into a pair of white high-topped shoes. To replace the power-sealing cuffs he dons black wrist bands.

The doors open as he walks out, eying the Gummi Ship that is docked and ready for him to use. He knows he should head back to Yen Sid and thank him or go to see Sora and Kairi. But he can't find it in him to do either. After all, he has some loose ends to tie up. Or rather, one – Vanitas.

Clutching at the black cloak, which he used to wear, Riku marches over to the Gummi Ship to leave. He just needs to hope that nothing has happened yet that he can't prevent. The Masters might not approve of Vanitas and his ways, but they didn't have to share a cell with the dork.

Aqua stands before one of the three thrones in the grand hall of the Land of Departure. She's the sole person that takes care of the world and makes sure there's no darkness that dares to penetrate it. As she turns to face him, her blue hair sways about her face. "We've come to the agreement that while you won't be permitted to come back and be a Keyblade Master right away, your record has been wiped clean." She sighs, "But if you ever dare to tip the scales, you'll find yourself far worse off than Castle Oblivion."

Riku shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Yet he keeps his head held high and his eyes on hers. "What happened to Vanitas?"

She shakes her head and crosses her arms, "You know very well I shouldn't tell you anything. All you need to know is he'd being handled with now."

"What do you mean? At least tell me that much, I did have to live with him."

A small smile brushes her lips. She can't deny that she misses him and if she can keep him here long enough, Terra will be by and hopefully keep the boy from doing anything rash. Even so, she sighs again and Riku wonders if it's something a Master ends up doing frequently. All of that stress after all.

"He won't be a problem to you anymore, Riku. Ventus found him early this morning and Sora has left to help apprehend him."

Riku spins on his heel, that's all he needs to now.

Aqua calls after him, "Riku, wait!"

But he's already bounding out the doors and down the steps. As he runs he throws the cloak on over his outfit and ignores the old friend calling for him. He can't stop now and can only summon a portal of darkness at the end of the steps – one he jumps into the second he can.

He knows he won't be able to come back here, not until he can make them realize that darkness isn't so bad. It's just the people who wield it. Maybe with Terra's help he can do this. Or perhaps when he can present Vanitas to them with progress made. He almost wants to laugh at himself as he rushes through the darkness. To think he can fix Vanitas – no, not fix – help.

Riku skids to a stop as the opening to the portal comes into view and he ends up going from darkness to stone. He comes to a halt just before running into a young woman with long brown hair. Her green eyes lift up toward him with a smile, "Hello there."

He wants to know why she's so casual with someone running out of a portal and almost into her, but he lets it slide. After all, he knows where Vanitas is but it'd be rude to not say _something,_ even if he doesn't plan on coming back to Radiant Gardens.

"Do you happen to know if Sora or Ventus is here?"

She nods, "Mhm, they're in the Outer Gardens."

"Thanks." he mutters as he rushes around her, careful not to knock her over. Even if he hadn't been here before, he doesn't need directions. He can smell Vanitas' darkness a mile away.

The white, glowing magical armlets keep Vanitas' wrists together in front of him. Because of them he can't summon his Keyblade nor his dark suit. It leaves him in a pair of plain black shorts, boots and a belt around his waist. A dull, slate colored vest is left unzipped with the collar flared up against the sides of his face. A red shirt rests under the vest and several chains looping from his belt and falling against his hips.

He's battered and bruised, but that does nothing to wipe the smirk off his face. "You're such a weakling, can't even fight fairly. How 'bout we try that again?"

Ventus sighs as Sora walks up, the brunet glances between them. "Ready?"

The blond nods as he sends a pitying look down at Vanitas. "Maybe if you behave you'll get to go back there.

Vanitas laughs, "What, you think that's a lesser sentence? I might as well be dead!"

Sora glances to Ventus then lowers his gaze, "Sorry Ven..."

"It's alright Sora," he says as he forces a smile.

"Tch. You act like I've killed a bunch of damn puppies. All I've been doing is-"

Ven cuts Vanitas off, "We _don't_ now and it doesn't matter. It's Yen Sid's-"

Vanitas gives him the same treatment with an added eye roll. "Orders. Yeah, whatever. You're just so good at playing the puppet as usual. I shouldn't expect nothin'." He smirks. "You've gotten stronger though." Then he glances over to Sora, "How bout you, wanna go a round before I'm sent back to the darkness?"

Neither can answer fast enough as a third voice joins. "I'm up for a round any time."

Sora spins around with a wide grin on his face. "Riku! You're out! I thought-"

Riku shakes his head as he walks up to them. He sees all their eyes glancing over his black coat. "I went to see Aqua first and decided to stop by." Riku brandishes his Keyblade and the weight of Way to Dawn is familiar in his grasp. "Long time no see, _Vanitas_."

The man in question grins, "Hey there buddy. I hope you didn't get too roughed up after I left."

"Ha, right. Actually, things were pretty nice." Riku moves past Sora and Ven to stand before Vanitas. He leans down, grabbing at Vanitas' collar. "I never did get to thank you for that stunt you pulled."

Sora moves forward, grabbing at Riku's shoulder. "It's alright now Riku, he's going to see Yen Sid."

"Why?" he asks as he lets Vanitas go and turns around.

Ventus eyes Riku, knowing that something is right about his posture or aura. He just can't put his finger on it. "Yen Sid doesn't want to take anymore chances with him."

"Right..." Riku spins back around with a sigh. "I guess second chances are hard to come by thanks to Xehanort."

Both Sora and Ventus flinch at the name. Sora tries to smooth it over, "Riku, that's not what he meant. You-"

Riku shakes his head, "I know Sora. I got out because of Kairi." He glances over his shoulder, locking his eyes with the brunet. The message is silent but sturdy. "A princess holds power, no one would go against her wishes."

Sora can't deny that and he only gets worried as Ventus summons his Keyblade. He glares at Riku's back, "What do you plan to do, Riku?"

Turning his gaze back to Vanitas, he flashes the man a small smile. "I want to see how bad you all think he is. Because from what I've seen, he's just a kitten left out in the rain."

Vanitas growls, "Watch it idiot. I don't need a Keyblade to kick your ass."

Just as the words leave his lips, Riku stabs Way to Dawn through the magic bonds on Vanitas' wrists. Ready for the outcome, Riku spins around and sends up a Dark Barrier just in time to block Ventus' attack. The shield glitters as it absorbs the impact. "Sorry Sora."

"Riku!" But Sora doesn't look worried or upset in the slightest. In fact, he looks rather happy. He has Riku back, the real Riku. The one that wants to protect a friend no matter the cost. He runs forward as Ventus is shoved back. Clashing his Keyblade with Riku's he smiles. Whispering so only he can hear, Sora winks. "Come visit okay?"

Riku blinks once as he readies his magic. Sora reads it well and jumps back just as Riku sends the Dark Firaga toward them. Ventus rushes toward Sora, tackling him to the ground to get him out of the way. Although Riku never intended to hit Sora to begin with. It was aimed merely at the ground. But it's enough to send up smoke that when it clears, Vanitas and Riku are gone.

The warm island air brushes past the two young men as they sit on the end of the only dock at the island Riku used to play on. The view overlooks the ocean that separates it from the mainland and the afternoon sun makes it breathtaking. Although that doesn't stop Vanitas from glancing toward Riku. "Why did you do that? And don't think I'll take any buttered up excuse like that fool will."

"I wanted to."

Vanitas scoffs and turns his gaze back to the water as it sparkles under the light. "Whatever."

It's Riku's turn to look at him. He can't help but wonder how Vanitas has gotten through the nights or how those emotions inside of him are faring. But he says nothing about it. That's too risky at the moment. Instead, he places a hand on Vanitas' back and gives him a push.

The unsuspecting man falls forward into the shallow water, drenching him completely. Vanitas bolts up out of the water with nothing but fury. He's quick to move between Riku's legs and grab at his vest, yanking him close. "What the _hell_ was that for!?"

Riku smirks, something that Vanitas isn't used to. "Just testing."

"Testing what!?"

Surging his hand towards Vanitas, he grabs at the man's chin. Vanitas instantly tenses up under the grasp. He's too used to being on the receiving end, but not like this. Riku leans so close that their noses almost touch. "If I were you, I'd be thanking me."

"Tch, yeah right."

Vanitas grabs at Riku's wrist, trying to get him to let go, but Riku tightens his grip instead. Vanitas' brows draw together as Riku keeps the smirk on his lips. "You can stay with me, but I have one rule."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"No destruction." he states plainly as he lets go of Vanitas.

The latter merely stares, blinking several times before he finally absorbs it. "What the- What do you think I've been doing? Blowing holes in buildings!?" He tightens his fingers against the wrist band. "I've been trying to live normally you idiot! Do you know how hard it is to go under the radar with these stupid heroes walking around? It's not fucking easy!"

Riku closes the rest of the distance between them and crashes their lips together. He keeps his eyes open, watching as the anger in those golden orbs fades slowly into something else. He can't deny he finds it enjoyable to rouse the dormant emotions in the other man. The man that otherwise knows only anger, fear and sadness."

As he pulls away, he grins. "Then we'll get along fine."

Vanitas blushes slightly but yanks away, not wanting to show Riku that he is. He begins to storm off, splashing through the water to make it to the shore without another glance back. Riku, however, can only chuckle as he stands up – following after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know how hard this was to resist turning into this huge story process that would take me a year to complete? Omg the plot bunnies were killing me. To knock it down to this was torture. But the prospect of Vanitas/Riku kept it all in check. ;D
> 
> ;A; Thank you bb for allowing me to do this with your prompt and - so much love your way okay?  
> Gah, I need to do more of this pairing OTL


End file.
